pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Shinko
Has been moved to Build:Rt/Me Destructive Rage as per PvX:NAME. --'Toraen (Talk/ ' 10:25, 17 January 2009 (EST) tags can be found here. For a hero farming build, you would add both hero and farming tags: -- Relyk_||_[[User talk:Relyk|'I hammers u!']] 06:18, 19 January 2009 (EST) did you just recreate Build:Rt/Me Destructive Rage under a different name? I don't get it. --'-Chao ' 13:42, 21 January 2009 (EST) Umm.. No i didnt O_o Shinko 15:58, 21 January 2009 (EST) :use colons to make the discussion easier to read. --'-Chao ' 16:06, 21 January 2009 (EST) ::like this. Build:Rt/Me Glaived Drainer, apparently it was created 2 hours before the other one O_o Did you forget the name of the original one? --'-Chao ' 16:06, 21 January 2009 (EST) :::uhmm .. I told my brother to create that one on the sandbox cuz he wanted to know how to post things here to. o_O !Shinko 16:15, 21 January 2009 (EST) ::::.. lol :> --'-Chao ' 16:19, 21 January 2009 (EST) Has been moved to Build:Team - Foundry of Torcqua as per PvX:NAME. --'Toraen (Talk/ ' 04:44, 28 January 2009 (EST) your builds they get trashed amazingly fast. but I like how you keep trying. --'-Chaos- ' 15:26, 30 January 2009 (EST) well not all of them -.- and i always keep trying:) Shinko 05:01, 31 January 2009 (EST) :by the way, use colons (:) to show what you are answering to. --'-Chaos- ' 13:14, 1 February 2009 (EST) ::like this. You can look at how I do it if you press "Edit" above. --'-Chaos- ' 13:14, 1 February 2009 (EST) ::: I know what colons are and what they are ofr :P ::::but signing remains hard =D --'-Chaos- ' 11:24, 2 February 2009 (EST) :::::Lol thats just mean ! Shinko 11:41, 2 February 2009 (EST) ::::::pvx is a cruel world. true story. --'-Chaos- ' 11:48, 2 February 2009 (EST) :::::::Flutes real loud :P Shinko 13:14, 2 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::wat is fluting? whistling? --'-Chaos- ' 13:48, 2 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::Yeah somtin lei kthat Shinko 04:00, 3 February 2009 (EST) http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=Build:Team_-_HA_Balanced_PnH&action=rate lol play vs good balance before you say that (or run good balance... but i doubt) Rawrawr Dinosaur 19:02, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :Bite me.. Shinko 19:55, 23 February 2009 (UTC) ::first u lern play den i bite, k? Rickyvantof 19:56, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Flutes real loud I play flute and I play it fucking loud. --[[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 01:11, 26 February 2009 (UTC) :lol'd :D -- — 12:08, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Wuu new videos of me in link on shinko! just click <3 Shinko 18:23, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Your rating on Build:P/any SF Spearspiker is not only an overvote, but also on a trial build. -- Star of Exile talk 15:33, 2 April 2009 (UTC) :balls i forgot -.- Shinko 17:12, 2 April 2009 (UTC) ::well why don't you go remove it then and not waste a BM or admin's time -- Star of Exile talk 17:13, 2 April 2009 (UTC) ::::) Done lol Shinko 17:15, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Btw why did you say Vandalism n Build:A/E Planes Farmer Shinko 17:15, 2 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Because the changes were breaking links -- Star of Exile talk 17:15, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Don't be an assmunch and blank builds because you're in a hissy fit. Thanks. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 13:23, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :No thanks.Shinko 13:42, 18 April 2009 (UTC) UW you UW alot? about half of your builds are UW ones :P Howe304 17:47, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ps, i onyl just registered e-mail and need edits! :yes :D:D:D:DD Shinko 19:03, 21 April 2009 (UTC) How much do you sell your ecto's for? Brandnew 11:44, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :4k each. I dont care bout cash. Shinko 08:00, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Before you panic Always check your watchlist and recent changes. --''Chaos?'' -- 11:24, March 22, 2010 (UTC)